A honeypot is a computer resource that is configured to mimic a normal computing environment, such as a production or testing environment, within a computer network. Typically, a honeypot does not provide production value within the computer network. Instead, the honeypot acts as a decoy so that individuals wishing to gain unauthorized access to the computer network attack the honeypot rather than a more valuable area of the computer network. In addition, the honeypot may be configured to detect unauthorized access and even neutralize attacks on the computer network. That said, a need exists for an improved way of deploying honeypots within a computer network.